


For Good Luck

by pensversusswords



Series: On My Way To Believing [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Fluff, POV Outsider, Punk Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie wouldn't <i>think</i> of going to an audition before getting a good luck kiss from her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, you should read it in order, etc etc. In this, Peggy would have to be a bit older than everyone else (who are around 17 or so... I'm putting her at 19/20), since she works at a tattoo parlour.

Steve looked up from his sketchbook when the jangling of the bell that hung over the front door rang out and filled the room. The sound was immediately followed by a familiar figure gliding in through the door, shoving her sunglasses onto the top of her head as she stepped inside. Her eyes swept the room until they came to rest on Steve, which was when her face broke out into a delighted smile. 

“Steve!” she exclaimed, walking towards him with one arm outstretched, her other hand preoccupied with holding a travel mug. 

“Hey, Angie,” Steve greeted her as he rose to his feet, an equally pleased grin plastered across his face. Angie drew him into a one-armed hug, and for a long moment he was surrounding by the warmth of her enthusiastic hug and the scent of her - lilac, perhaps. It hung delicately around her in a pleasantly scented cloud. 

“Hey yourself,” she said, planting a kiss on his cheek that surely left a mark from her red lips. She stepped back out of the hug, but kept one hand on his arm. “I’m only here for a minute, I just stopped in to bring Peggy her tea.” Angie pointedly held up the mug as she spoke. “I would’ve brought you some but I had no idea -”

“Angie, is that you?” 

Peggy’s voice interrupted whatever Angie had been about to say, because Angie’s mouth immediately snapped shut and a completely different kind of smile than the one she’d given Steve pulled at the corner of her lips. This one was more private, softer. It was the kind of look Steve figured he usually had whenever he saw Tony. 

Angie spun around, hair bouncing over her shoulders, a whiff of the lilac scent smacking Steve in the face. The hand she’d had on his arm disappeared as she stepped away, making a beeline for Peggy, who had just come around the corner and was making her way across the room towards Angie.

“Hey, English,” Angie said fondly, just as she reached Peggy, throwing an arm around her neck and leaning in close. Just as she was pulling Peggy into a kiss, Steve respectfully averted his eyes, sitting back down in his seat and picking up his sketchbook again. 

“Hello darling,” Peggy said warmly, once they’d separated and were now grinning at each other like they were the only two in the room. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have an audition?”

“Do I really need an excused to come visit my girlfriend?” Angie asked, faux scandalized and teasing. “Careful honey, you might make me think that you don’t want me here.”

“Never,” Peggy proclaimed, pulling her in for another kiss. Steve glanced down again, biting back a small smile of his own. The two of them together exuded a kind of infectious bliss that filled the entire room they were in. They were so infatuated with each other that looking at them together was a little like staring at the sun.

“Well,” Angie said as they broke away from each other, and Steve felt like it was safe to look up from his sketchbook again, “I came for two reasons. One, I brought you a pick-me-up.” With that, she placed the mug in Peggy’s hands, who lifted it to her lips and took a grateful sip. “And two,” Angie continued, “I wanted to show you my dress. Isn’t it gorgeous?”

She stepped back a few paces and flung out both arms, twirling around in a neat little circle that had her dress - floral and composed mostly of a soft, rosy pink - to fan out around her not unlike a Disney princess. It was, Steve thought, exceptionally pretty, like most things Angie wore.  

Peggy was watching her admiringly with that faint, enamoured smile. “It’s lovely, Angie,” Peggy agreed, taking another sip of tea. “It looks perfect on you.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I saw it and I just _had_ to have it,” she gushed, sweeping her hands over the front of it, staring down at it with a pleased expression. Then she craned her neck to look back at Steve, gesturing to herself with one hand. “What do you think, Steve? Gorgeous or no?”

“Stunning,” Steve said instantly, flashing her an appreciative smile. “You look great.”

“Why, thank you,” she laughed. Then she was turning back to Peggy, hooking one arm around her neck and leaning in close. Peggy’s eyes followed her as she swayed forward, her gaze completely intent on Angie’s. “Third reason I came,” Angie murmured, “I need a kiss for good luck.”

“Now that,” Peggy answered, “I can do.”

The last thing Steve saw before he glanced away again was the most endeared, blissfully content expression on his best friend’s face as she dipped forward once again to kiss her girlfriend square on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
